


Timid.

by GuroKuro



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuroKuro/pseuds/GuroKuro
Summary: Short fic where Craig comforts a self conscious Tweek.





	Timid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short improvised fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> This came about as I needed to satisfy the need to write while I was stuck editing the first half of my much longer Creek fan-fiction! My poor worn out fingers lol   
> oh and lets all hope that Creek isn't split up during today's episode.

Craig slowly entwined his and Tweek’s fingers.  
Consequently, He felt the permanently anxious boy shudder to a halt and watched as he stared, petrified, at nothing but the poster covered wall ahead of them.  
Currently, Tweek was completely unable to turn to greet his boyfriend. Sadly, he'd been this jumpy all week.  
Craig let out an amused chuckle as he felt Tweek slowly to return to normal. Well, as normal as Tweek could be of course, shivering and shaking in fear was normal for the boy so Craig took such opportunity to shuffle somewhat closer.   
"C'mon Tweek... you don't need to be nervous about this."   
"I....I know Craig" He sighed. "I just...I just feel so lucky..." He timidly glanced over to Craig then back to the wall. This was the first time He'd opened up since becoming so terrified again.  
"Huh?"   
"This is so....so nice I....Um..." He withdrew his hand from Craig's, twiddling his trembling thumbs.  
"If it's nice then why are you struggling?" Was Craig's first response.  
Tweek hugged his own chest for comfort. "You....you won't...it doesn't matter" He turned away, looking at the carpet.   
 "...I won't understand?" Craig assumed. "That's the third time you've said that this week Tweek! You know you can trust me! C'mon!" It always surprised Tweek how patient and understanding Craig was with him. However, after some thought Tweek began to realise how rodents where just as skittish and easily spooked as he was. That really explained Craig's understanding...  
Tweek glanced over to the guinea pigs fast asleep in their freshly made straw beds as he was pondering the thought of him being considered the same as them. He'd grown to love guinea pigs in his time dating Craig but still Didn't enjoy the thought of being comparable to one. While deep in his rambling thoughts, Suddenly, his entire body stiffened as he was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards with great force. "ARGK!?" He screeched as he was pulled, his now rigid body was met with Craig's warm chest. Tweek gulped. Glancing upwards to see Craig smiling down at him. No matter how long it would last, This allowed Tweek to relax. Letting a deep breath release from his lips as if all tension escaped him.  
"Good, I've got you where I want you~" Craig teased, tickling Tweek's cheek, enjoying to hear a little giggle from him. Like the good boyfriend he was, he allowed the boy several minutes to relax in his hug. Like the Tweek expert he was becoming, he knew enough time had passed when he felt him nuzzle his chest and saw his big eyes staring up at him.   
"Are you ready to talk now mister?" He gently played with his hair.   
Tweek looked from side to side, his body jerked a little and he mumbled. "...maybe...." He shuffled upwards, to cling to Craig's neck, gently pulling himself up to kiss his cheek. Craig melted....that made all of Tweek's strange ramblings so so worth it.

  
"So, what don't I understand?" He let the anxiety ridden boy get snuggled into his side, he could feel all his shakes through the mattress, even calm tweek was stressed.   
"I....I don't want this to end...." He admitted. "It's so perfect, I'm so lucky" He clung to Craig's pajama shirt.  
"Tweek, I'm-" Craig began but was quickly interrupted.   
"I'm so annoying and awkward and I twitch and I keep you up till 3 am and, and sometimes I headbutt you when we kiss because of this damn twitching-AH!" He scared himself, twitching, as if on queue. "Aaaaaah...I'm sorry Craig, I whine to you all the time...I know I'm just like looking after another pet!" He sat up, shuffling his sleeves and playing with their buttons to distract himself. Just anything to not have to face Craig when talking about something so...pressuring.  
"You should find someone else...who isn't such a pain in the butt..." he admitted.  
"that....that's really what you think? No wonder you've been...twitchier than normal lately. Is..Is that why you've acted so off with me this week?" Craig questioned. Utterly baffled. Did Tweak really think so lowly of himself?  
Apprehensively, Tweek let out an uncomfortable whine, nodding, agreeing with what Craig was fearing. Tweek cowered. Ready to hear how Craig agreed with his thoughts.

But of course he did not.

Craig lifted himself from the mattress and once again shuffled closer to the timid boy.  
He looked and waited for Tweek to give him eye contact. Tweek however was so nervous he could hear his own heartbeat booming in his overly sensitive ears. He cupped them with his hands, clenched his teeth and closed his eyes so very tightly that he was close to giving himself a migraine.  
A worried Craig was no longer able to let his boyfriend continue his miniature mental breakdown so once again lessened the distance between them until he was able to hug his shoulder.  
In that moment Tweek was bought back down to earth, the fear left him for a moment once more before hitting him square in the chest like a two tonne truck. "Uggggh..." He was absolutely exhausted by this all... all he needed was that magical comfort he had when he and Craig first started their relationship.  
When he felt as if nothing could harm him, when he felt as if he'd never be unhappy again and When his twitches and regular anxiety episodes where almost non existent. Gradually his paranoia had come back to him and this week had been especially hard for he and Craig. Craig was doing his best to try pull Tweek out of it, without any results as Tweek was just waiting for their breakup and it'd all be his own damn fault...  
"Tweek?"  
"..."  
"Tweek...?"  
"..."  
"...Tweek! Talk to me!" There was a worried twinge in Craig's voice.  
With that,Tweek turned to look at him with huge panicked eyes.  
"Craig? What is it!?" Tweek hadn't ever heard Craig so nervous before. Not since the day Craig thought one of his oldest guinea pigs had died in the night.  
It finally made the boy focus on Craig. Making him able to push the paranoia back long enough for them to talk.

"You're not the only one thinking they're not good enough Tweek." Craig stated.  
"How so?"  
"You...you're totally adorable dude." He leaned back on the wall and in his moment of vulnerability, he rested his head on the shorter boys shoulder. "You're sweet...you're unique, You're totally way more handsome than anyone gives you credit for, you're passionate about music and books and the world and you took on the responsibility of helping with the guinea pigs! And...you make me a better person and yeah.." He felt really gay, which did result in him feeling pretty embarrassed. "And worst of all you don't even know it!" Craig had to chuckle at that thought.  
"If headbutting me during a kiss is the worst you've ever done, Then you're a perfect boyfriend dude!" He smiled. As he heard Tweek muffle a laugh, he took the opportunity to make the clearly self conscious boy feel better.   
"I...I..I don't wanna loose you Tweek, I'll do anything to make you feel better!"  
Tweek gulped, he could hear how much Craig meant every word he said.  
"You....Really do Love me?" He blurted out, immediately covering his mouth in shock of his own words. He shouldn't have said that...  
"Whaaat? Of course...Thats the point I'm trying to make Tweekie!" He exclaimed and Tweek pouted, feeling emotional.  
"Sure you Twitch...and you're always paranoid but I'm lucky enough to know you, to know you're more than that!" He continued while Tweek felt awkward, his twitches where slightly more controlled than usual while he listened to Craig's voice.  
"I was dumb...I used to side with the kids who thought you where just a spaz and I hate myself for it! I really mean it when I say that You're perfect babe." He admitted, rubbing Tweeks back, this proceeded to make the both blush.  
"I sometimes wait for the day you realise how much of an ass I am and leave me...When you where staring to get so nervous again I...I guess I was worried That day had come." Craig laughed but this time it was due to his own fear and nervousness.  
Instantly, Tweek spoke up. "WHAT!? You're not an ass! You're wonderful! AH!"   
"And you're not annoying!" Craig responded with the same speed, which resulted in them giggling in unison.  
"well..I guess we where both wrong then" Tweek mentioned. As unfortunate as it was, Tweek was reassured by the fact he and Craig both had the same relationship fears.  
Craig nodded. "Totally wrong" He smiled. "I guess both of us getting nervous was effecting our relationship huh?"  
It was the truth Craig had also acted strange due to his boyfriends paranoia, assuming hand holding and forced cuddles would fix everything. He sighed however was soon the one being pleasantly surprised when Tweek reached to hold his hand.   
"Babe?"  
"Lets watch that film then go to sleep?"  
"Good plan. Fresh start tommorow?"  
"totally."  
Craig was overjoyed to hear so, returning to where they left off and lying back onto the bed they shared. This time, Tweek followed just as eagerly.  
Lovingly, hugging his taller boyfriend's waist.


End file.
